White Xmas
by Frida Cullen
Summary: A blogueira Bella Swan sempre sonhou em ter a manhã de Natal cheia de neve que sempre cresceu vendo nos filmes e, no Natal de 2019, tudo indicava que aquele sonho finalmente se tornaria realidade. O que ela não esperava era que, junto com a neve, o seu namorado de britânico de longa data, tinha outros planos para deixar aquele Natal ainda mais especial e mágico.


_— Os personagens de Twilight não me pertencem, são todos da autoria de Stephenie Meyer, mas aqui nesta fanfic, eles fazem o que eu quero, como eu quero e quando eu quero._

_— Não seja um leitor fantasma, comente!_

_— O enredo da fanfic é meu, e está proibida a cópia e/ou postagem em quaisquer outros sites._

_—__ Esse é um capítulo extra da fanfic Mad Swan/Blackbird._

_Não acredito que finalmente saiu! Pretendia postar no dia 25, mas foi tudo uma correria. Enfim, nos vemos lá embaixo. :)_

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

**White Xmas**

_Um extra especial de Natal de Mad Swan_

_Dezembro de 2019, Brighton, Inglaterra._

**Bella POV.**

Domingo, 01 de Dezembro, 2019.

**Finalmente Dezembro! O que esperar dessa temporada de Natal?**

_Wow! Eu nem acredito que esse dia finalmente chegou e entramos em Dezembro! Normalmente eu gasto boa parte da minha energia com o Dia das Bruxas e tudo mais, mas esse ano eu realmente estou me sentindo mais animada do que nunca pela temporada de Natal. Tem algo sobre a energia esse ano que não sei muito bem como explicar, mas fui completamente dominada pelo espírito natalino!_

_As decorações na cidade começaram na semana passada e cada vez que eu vejo uma nova, começo a me animar ainda mais! Criei até uma pasta no Pinterest só para colocar minhas ideias de decorações e coisas que quero fazer, acreditam?_

_Esse ano Edward e eu decidimos que vamos fazer todas as tradições: escolher uma árvore perfeita, decorações, calendários de advento, maratona de filmes, amigo secreto, biscoitos de gengibre, chocolate quente, feiras de natal… *suspiro*_

_Inclusive, para começar a cumprir os itens da nossa lista ainda hoje vamos em uma fazenda de árvores de Natal aqui na cidade para escolhermos a nossa e eu mal posso esperar para mostrar tudo isso para vocês nas várias fotos que pretendo tirar e, claro, no vídeo também! Porque sim, para quem estava me perguntando: esse ano teremos vlogmas de novo! Me diverti tanto fazendo isso nos últimos dois anos que decidi fazer esse ano também! O primeiro vídeo será postado amanhã, então fiquem ligadas. ;)_

_Como vocês estão se sentindo esse ano? Preparadas para o Natal? Grandes planos?_

_Sei que esse ano foi um ano muito difícil com muitos acontecimentos fortes ao redor do mundo e acho que a época de Natal é perfeita para recarregarmos nossas energias e buscarmos esse afeto tão necessário. Tem algo mágico sobre esse momento, não acham?_

_Nos vemos em breve!_

Postado por BSwan.

E, depois de revisar o texto uma última vez, apertei o enviar. Apesar de todo o crescimento de público que eu tive nos últimos anos, eu ainda preferia comandar boa parte das minhas coisas. É claro que agora eu tinha uma equipe que me ajudava em vários aspectos da minha vida como as parcerias comerciais, alguns conteúdos para o blog e a pré-edição dos meus vídeos. Porém, no final das contas, tudo ainda era completamente aprovado por mim.

Sabia que várias blogueiras e influenciadoras do mesmo porte que o meu, gostavam de terceirizar e automatizar o máximo de coisas possíveis, mas eu sentia que se fizesse isso acabaria perdendo completamente a minha identidade e, consequentemente, frustraria o meu público que havia começado a me acompanhar por eu ser quem eu era. Além do mais, eu gostava de fazer o que fazia.

Ter decidido investir completamente nas minhas plataformas sociais e na minha carreira como blogueira alguns anos atrás tinha sido a melhor decisão que eu já tinha tomado em minha vida — isso é, depois de ter decidido me aventurar em um intercâmbio de um ano em Londres, no qual acabei conhecendo meu namorado perfeito.

De qualquer forma, se eu pensava que meus números eram grandes três ou quatro anos atrás, era porque eu ainda não tinha noção das dimensões que as redes sociais e o mercado de influência teriam no mundo nos dias de hoje. Quando eu parava para pensar muito nisso, quero dizer, quando parava para pensar no tamanho da minha audiência e na quantidade de pessoas que me tinham como um exemplo a ser seguido, não podia negar que um pouquinho de ansiedade começava a aparecer. O que eu fazia nesses momentos era colocar em prática os exercícios de respiração que tinha aprendido com a terapia e tudo ficava bem. Ainda bem que com os anos, e com a constante ajuda da minha terapeuta — a quem eu ainda tinha consultas pelo menos uma vez por mês — eu havia aprendido alguns truques que me ajudavam nesses momentos.

Muita coisa tinha mudado nos últimos anos, mas algumas continuavam iguais. E eu amava isso.

Minha mãe ainda estava na África do Sul. Por alguns meses depois que me mudei para cá, tentei convencê-la de vir passar um tempo pela cidade para quem saber ficar mais perto de mim. Mas minha mãe era apegada demais às suas amigas e a sua rotina na Cidade do Cabo. No começo ficava preocupada com ela vivendo sozinha lá, mas agora nem tanto. Desde cerca de dois anos atrás quando ela me ligou completamente animada para contar sobre o novo professor da escola que ela havia conhecido e que a havia convidado para um jantar. Ela e Phil estavam juntos desde então.

No começo tinha sido um pouco estranho ver ela ao lado de outro homem que não fosse meu pai, mas ao mesmo tempo eu só queria que ela fosse feliz. E ela estava. Imensamente. No verão do ano passado os dois tinham se casado em uma pequena cerimônia num clube de golfe na cidade e eu tinha levado ela até o altar. Tinha sido perfeito e agradeci estar usando maquiagem a prova d'água naquele dia.

Edward e eu ainda morávamos em Brighton. Por alguns momentos até cogitamos nos mudar para Londres, mas Brighton tinha realmente roubado um espaço no meu coração. Entretanto, ao invés de morar no nosso flat de anos atrás, no início desse ano tínhamos nos mudado para a região leste da cidade, em uma vizinhança mais segura e longe do centro de Brighton. Com o crescimento dos meus seguidores, morar ali era uma forma de termos mais privacidade e também mais segurança. Além de ser também um passo importante para a nossa vida adulta como um casal.

A Casa que tínhamos escolhido era simplesmente perfeita. Tínhamos tudo o que precisávamos e mais: três andares e um sótão (que tinha se tornado o meu escritório em casa), quatro quartos, quatro banheiros e um lavabo, uma cozinha espaçosa, duas salas, um jardim gigante e uma pequena edícula que Edward tinha transformado em seu escritório.

Desde o lançamento do jogo de ação que ele tinha feito o design dois anos atrás, meu namorado tinha ganhado seu próprio nome dentro do mercado de criação e design de jogos e eu não podia estar mais orgulhosa de poder compartilhar minha vida ao seu lado.

Soltei um suspiro contente por pensar nos últimos anos e fui trazida de volta ao momento presente quando um focinho gelado encostou na minha canela.

— Oi, mocinha! — exclamei, deixando meu computador de lado e me abaixando para fazer carinho na terceira integrante da família. — O que você quer, uh? Sei que não está com fome, pois já te dei comida hoje. Será que você está impaciente e querendo fazer seu passeio do dia logo…?

Como se estivesse respondendo que sim, ela soltou um latido e abanou o rabinho peludo em minha direção. Abbey era uma Golden Retriver, que tínhamos adotado quase um ano atrás e que tinha sido a aquisição perfeita para a nossa família. Edward e eu nos apaixonamos por ela quando fomos visitar um abrigo na cidade durante um festival e imediatamente ela tinha roubado nossos corações. O fato de ela ter o nome Abbey na coleira pareceu ser algo do destino.

— _Ela se chama Abbey! _— Edward tinha exclamado, um sorriso gigante em seus lábios perfeitos. — _Quer um nome mais perfeito para o nosso primeiro animal de estimação? Abbey Road foi a rua que os Beatles fotografaram uma das capas mais icônicas e que também te levei em nosso primeiro encontro. Ela precisa vir morar com a gente._

Ele não precisava se muito convencimento, também já estava completamente apaixonada por ela. Por isso, depois de uma semana conversando e vendo se ter uma cachorra naquela momento era realmente algo viável, decidimos adotá-la.

— Linda? — Edward chamou, interrompendo meus pensamento e eu olhei para trás, vendo ele parado na porta da cozinha enquanto usava um moletom amarelo mostarda e uma touca cinza.

Tinha visto ele indo mais cedo até a edícula para trabalhar em algo enquanto eu cuidava das coisas do blog e do canal pela parte da manhã, mas agora que estava sentada no chão com Abbey, não tinha visto ele voltando para dentro de casa.

O inverno ainda não tinha oficialmente começado, mas esse ano tínhamos tido um outono mais frio do que o normal. O que me deixava ainda mais ansiosa para a temporada de Natal.

— Sim, lindo? — respondi de volta, me levantando. Soltei uma risadinha com o apelido carinhoso. Edward revirou os olhos e caminhou na minha direção, parando atrás de mim e me dando um abraço.

— Está pronta para irmos escolher nossa árvore? — indagou, apoiando o queixo no topo da minha cabeça. Soltei um suspiro.

— Sim! Só preciso pegar minha bolsa no quarto e podemos ir.

Esse seria o primeiro Natal que Edward e eu passaríamos na nova casa e eu já estava imaginando todos os pequenos lugares nela que eu colocaria uma decoração de Natal. No Halloween demos uma grande festa com nossa família e amigos mais próximos e a casa inteira tinha sido decorada. Inclusive construímos um labirinto de palha no jardim e tinha sido a atração principal da festa.

— Vamos comer lá, né? — perguntei alguns minutos depois, já com o meu casaco e bolsa em mãos.

— Se você quiser — deu de ombros e saímos de casa.

—**WX—**

O caminho até a fazenda não foi longo e passamos boa parte dele cantando músicas de Natal. Aproveitei alguns minutos para gravar alguns trechos para meu vlog e até conseguir filmar alguns segundos com Edward cantando Baby Please Come Home completamente animado.

Quando chegamos na fazenda que ficava na região do Leste de Sussex, paramos o carro em uma das vagas na frente do local e soltei Abbey do cinto de segurança, tirando ela do carro e segurando em sua coleira. Felizmente aquela fazenda não se importava com o fato das pessoas levarem animais ali, então resolvemos aproveitar o momento da escolha da árvore para passear um pouco com ela pelo campo.

— Bom dia — um senhor já de idade que usava um gorro de Papai Noel nos cumprimentou quando passamos pela entrada. — Já sabem qual tipo de árvore vão querer?

— Queremos a árvore perfeita! — respondi animada e ele soltou uma risada.

— Fiquem a vontade para dar uma olhada pelo campo. Qualquer árvore que não tiver uma fitinha amarrada no topo está disponível — disse. — E depois, se quiserem, você podem dar uma passada no nosso café. Temos uma torra própria e minha esposa faz tortas deliciosos.

— Pode deixar — Edward assentiu. — Minha família vem aqui tem alguns anos. Tomar uma xícara de café coado na hora e uma fatia de torta de picadinhos já é tradição na família.

— Bom, então você já sabe como tudo funciona por aqui. De qualquer forma, eu sou o Earl e qualquer dúvida é só me chamar.

— Obrigada — agradeci.

Pelos próximos trinta ou quarenta minutos, Edward e eu ficamos na missão de encontrar a árvore perfeita. Abbey estava aproveitando o momento para correr entre as árvores, enquanto eu fazia Edward segurar uma a uma enquanto eu filmava e decidia qual seria a melhor para a nossa casa.

— Essa é perfeita! — exclamei, apontando a câmera para a árvore cheia e alta que meu namorada segurava.

— Sim, mas provavelmente alta demais para nossa sala — pontuou. — Se levarmos essa, você não vai conseguir colocar uma estrela no topo.

Fiz um biquinho e ele soltou uma risada, soltando a árvore de volta onde ela estava.

— Que tal essa daqui? — sugeriu, puxando outra do monte e mostrando ela para a câmera.

— Hmm… não é tão cheia como a outra, mas a altura é perfeita — concordei.

— Você não parece muito animada com essa. Se quiser podemos tentar levar a outra…

— Não, você está certo — suspirei. — Ela é alta demais. Vamos dar só mais uma olhada? Se não acharmos nenhuma, vamos com essa que você está segurando.

— Ok, ok…

Andamos mais alguns minutos com Abbey praticamente dançando ao nosso redor, até que achamos algumas que pareciam ser promissoras.

— Desculpa fazer você levantar tantas árvores — pedi, quando não tinha gostado de mais uma.

— Não precisa de desculpar — deu de ombros, vindo até onde eu estava e me dando um beijo gelado nos lábios. Minha câmera completamente esquecida em minhas mãos. — Eu também quero que este Natal seja perfeito. E, pra isso, precisamos da árvore perfeita. Não precisamos?

— Te amo — respondi, roubando mais um beijinho antes de voltarmos para a saga da árvore.

Resmunguei algumas vezes quando via algumas árvores que seriam perfeitas para a nossa casa, mas que já estavam com uma fitinha vermelha indicando que ela tinha um dono ou uma dona e já estava quase desistindo, quando Edward finalmente puxou uma que deixou meus olhos brilhando.

— É essa! — exclamei, dando um pulinho. Ao meu lado, Abbey soltou um latido. — Abbey também concorda.

— É realmente perfeita — Edward concordou. A árvore era da altura perfeita para a nossa sala de televisão, além de ser bastante cheia e ter um verde perfeito. — E o cheiro dela está ótimo.

Respirei fundo e fechei os olhos, aproveitando aquele cheirinho gostoso de árvores de Natal.

— Sim!

— Você realmente está animada — observou. — Vamos levar essa então.

Edward jogou a árvore em cima dos ombros, e juntos caminhamos até a entrada da fazenda para que a árvore pudesse ser embalada.

Enquanto Earl embalava a árvore para colocarmos ela no carro, Edward e eu aproveitamos fomos até o café da fazenda para comermos algo. Pelos trinta minutos que ficamos lá, não conseguia deixar de sorrir ao lembrar que tínhamos escolhido nossa árvore perfeita e que amanhã iríamos decorá-la.

— Feliz? — Edward perguntou, quando entramos no carro.

— Temos a árvore perfeita! — exclamei e ele soltou uma risada.

— Temos a árvore perfeita — concordou e então se inclinou entre os bancos para me dar um beijo rápido nos lábios.

—**WX—**

— _Bom dia, gente!_ — exclamei, olhando para a câmera que segurava na frente do meu rosto. — _ Chegamos ao dia 14 de Dezembro, o que quer dizer que só faltam dez dias para o Natal! Vocês também sentiram que Dezembro passou voando? Parece que outro dia mesmo eu estava editando o primeiro vídeo do vlogmas para postar… Enfim, agora são nove da manhã e como vocês podem ver eu já estou completamente arrumada e maquiada_ — continuei. — _A verdade é que eu queria estar como Abbey._

Soltei uma risadinha e virei a câmera para a cachorra que estava deitada confortavelmente em sua caminha próxima a árvore de Natal. Na noite passada Edward e eu tínhamos vestido ela com uma roupinha de Natal e por algum milagre ela ainda não tinha tirado.

— _Você é tão fofa, Abbey! Ele não é a coisa mais fofa, gente? Acho que já tirei umas cem fotos dela com essa roupinha_ — divaguei, fazendo um carinho na cabeça dela e então caminhei até a cozinha. — _Edward está finalizando algumas coisas do trabalho no escritório e eu estou fazendo um chá enquanto isso. O chá do dia é um novo que Edward trouxe pra mim da sua última viagem e estou ansiosa pra provar!_

Na semana passada Edward precisou fazer uma viagem de quatro dias para Los Angeles para uma negociação com o aplicativo do novo jogo que ele estava desenvolvendo, mas infelizmente não consegui ir. Foi estranho ficar sem ele na casa nova, já que desde que nos mudamos nunca tinha ficado sem ele por aqui, mas ele compensou me mandando mensagens fofas ao longo do dia e fazendo várias sessões de Skype comigo.

— _Bom, a razão por eu já estar arrumada assim, é que Edward e eu estamos indo para Londres ainda hoje de manhã_ — expliquei, depois de colocar a câmera no balcão da cozinha para preparar meu chá. Sabia que Edward iria preferir tomar o seu café matinal, então coloquei uma cápsula na máquina e programei ela, antes de virar a água quente na minha caneca. — _Amber finalmente está chegando e vamos fazer uma festa de Natal de amigos na casa de Rosalie e Emmett e também vamos patinar na pista do Museu de História Natural de Londres! Estou tão animada… no ano passado eu não consegui patinar direito porque estava com medo, mas nos últimos dias Edward têm praticado comigo e acho que já estou pronta para voltar para o ringue_ — soltei uma risada.

— Com certeza você já está pronta — Edward concordou, entrando na cozinha e caminhando até onde eu estava para me dar um beijo de bom dia. Quando tinha acordado mais cedo ele já não estava mais na cama, então ainda não tinha visto ele naquela manhã. — Bom dia, linda.

— Bom dia — respondi, me aconchegando nele por alguns segundos e aproveitei para desligar a câmera. Mesmo depois dos anos, Edward e eu ainda não compartilhávamos tantas demonstrações de afeto para as câmeras. Um abraço ou dois, mas nunca vídeos de nós dois nos beijando. Sentia que aquilo era especial demais para ser compartilhado com o mundo e Edward concordava comigo. — Preparei seu café.

— Obrigado — sorriu, me dando outro beijo rápido e então pegou a xícara. — Você está pronta?

— Sim! — exclamei. — Amber deve estar chegando no Heathrow daqui a uma hora, então provavelmente vamos chegar juntos na casa de Rose. Você já terminou de resolver o que precisava?

Edward assentiu e abri um sorriso, o admirando enquanto ele tomava o seu café. Às vezes ainda me perguntava como tinha tido tanta sorte de ter encontrado alguém como ele para compartilhar minha vida.

— O que foi? — indagou.

— Nada — dei de ombros, sentindo as bochechas esquentando.

— Já te falei que você fica lindinha com as bochechas vermelhas assim? — provocou, me puxando para seu corpo e, antes que eu pudesse responder, seus lábios puxaram os meus para um beijo que me deixou completamente sem ar. — Hmm… te amo tanto, Bella.

— Eu também te amo — respondi, encostando a cabeça em seu peito.

— Minha mãe acabou de mandar mensagem — ele disse, quebrando o silêncio. — Ela disse que se quisermos já podemos passar lá.

Como Edward e eu passaríamos o final de semana em Londres, tínhamos combinado com Esme de deixarmos Abbey na casa dela para que a cachorrinha não ficasse sozinha em casa. Além do medo dela destruir várias coisas por não estarmos por perto, também não queríamos deixá-la sozinha. Além do mais na casa de Esme e Carlisle, Abbey poderia brincar com Zack — o vira-lata que eles tinham resgatado dois anos atrás.

De qualquer forma, depois de verificarmos se tínhamos colocado tudo no carro e de ativar os alarmes da casa, entramos no carro e levamos Abbey até a casa dos pais de Edward.

— Juízo! — Esme brincou, quando estávamos nos despedindo.

— Eu sempre tenho juízo — Edward se fez de ofendido e eu soltei uma risada, dando um abraço rápido em Esme.

Sem minha mãe ao meu lado todos os dias, Esme tinha se tornado uma figura materna importante pra mim. Edward amava o fato de que eu gostava tanto da sua mãe e que ela também gostava de mim.

— A gente passa aqui na segunda de manhã pra buscar ela, tudo bem?

— Sem pressa, meu bem. Vamos adorar ter Abbey aqui com a gente no final de semana, bom que já praticamos para quando vocês resolverem dar uns netinhos pra gente — piscou e eu senti as bochechas do meu rosto esquentando. Edward e eu estávamos juntos há cinco anos e ela tinha começado a dar dicas sobre filhos e coisas do tipo desde o ano passado.

— Não temos tempo pra falar disso agora, mãe — Edward me salvou da conversa e Esme revirou os olhos.

— Só estou dizendo que eu gostaria de ser jovem para poder aproveitar meus netinhos.

— Você ainda vai ser jovem no próximo ano, ou no ano seguinte — Edward disse. — Agora realmente precisamos ir, ok? Ainda temos que passar na casa de Jasper e Alice para pegar eles. Te amo e obrigado por cuidar da Abbey pra gente.

E, com mais uma rodada rápida de abraços, fomos para o carro e seguimos até a casa dos nossos amigos. Felizmente depois de um ano em um namoro a distância, Jasper conseguiu ser transferido para Brighton também, então eu tinha pelo menos uma das minhas melhores amigas morando na mesma cidade que eu.

— Eu estou tão animada! — Alice exclamou, tirando o gorro com o pompom vermelho que ela usava quando entrou no carro.

— Eu também! — exclamei de volta.

— Todos prontos? — Edward checou e, segundos depois, estávamos finalmente seguindo em direção a Londres.

—**WX—**

Algumas horas depois e já na casa de Rosalie e Emmett, fomos recebidos com um abraço apertado e uma xícara de chocolate quente. O voo de Amber estava atrasado, então enquanto ela não chegava, deixamos nossas coisas no quarto de visitas e Rose começou a nos mostrar a decoração de Natal que tinha feito na casa que ela morava com o novo marido. Ela e Emmett tinham se casado no ano anterior em uma linda cerimônia durante a primavera e então tinham se mudado para uma casa aconchegante de dois andares em Notting Hill. Queria que ela também morasse em Brighton para vê-la todos os dias, mas me contentava com as viagens para Londres.

— Tudo está perfeito! — exclamei, quando voltamos para a sala. — Amei especialmente a decoração que você fez na escada principal.

— Obrigada! Aproveitei algumas coisas da decoração do ano passado e tentei dar uma inovada. Mike veio aqui na semana passada e reclamou que ainda não teve tempo de sequer montar a árvore!

Mike era um dos grandes amigos de Rosalie em Londres e também um dos primos de Emmett. Ele e o marido tinham acabado de entrar com um processo de adoção e mal tinham tempo para fazer qualquer outra coisa a não ser cuidar de toda a papelada.

— Eles vão com a gente hoje? — Alice perguntou, se aconchegando no sofá.

— Não — minha amiga fez um bico. — Mas amanhã provavelmente eles vão no brunch com a gente.

— Como anda o processo de adoção? — Edward perguntou, sentando do meu lado do tapete e me abraçando.

— Lento — suspirou. — Cogitei me oferecer para ser barriga de aluguel deles, mas Mike e Jessie realmente querem passar pelo processo de adoção. Além do mais, Emmett e eu estamos pensando em começar a tentar engravidar no próximo ano… e seria pesado demais para meu corpo ter duas gravidezes tão próximas.

— Rosalie! — exclamei, me sentindo completamente animada pela minha melhor amiga. — Você tá falando sério?

— Sim! — sorriu e Emmett deu um beijo na cabeça dela. — Emm e eu queremos ter pelo menos dois filhos e não queremos esperar muito para começar nossa família.

— Wow! Acho que estamos virando adultos — Jasper brincou, dando um tapinha nas costas de Emmett. — Alice e eu noivos, você e Rosalie pensando em ter filhos… Bella e Edward comprando uma casa nova.

— Lembra quando a gente ficava no flat da faculdade comendo pizza e arrumando maneiras de burlar o sistema da faculdade pra fazer coisas ridículas como ter um sofá clandestino no flat, ou esconde a televisão dentro do armário? — Alice disse nostálgica e eu abri um sorriso.

— Ainda lembro do dia que cheguei na faculdade completamente assustada e animada — murmurei.

— E logo depois você fez algo que parecia ser impossível — Alice começou e eu arqueei a sobrancelha em sua direção. — Fez Edward, o carrasco, abrir um sorriso de verdade e ser uma pessoa sociável.

Nossos amigos soltaram uma risada alta e Edward revirou os olhos, mostrando o dedo do meio para Alice.

Me virei para meu namorado emburrado e dei um beijinho em seus lábios.

— Não fica bravinho — toquei seu rosto. — Você também fez o mesmo comigo.

— Você nunca foi carrasca — disse.

— Não, mas se você não se lembra no início eu também não era muito sociável — encolhi os ombros.

— Ainda bem que a gente se encontrou então — piscou e me deu um beijo.

— Awwww! — Jasper provocou. — Anos depois e vocês ainda continuam nojentos.

Edward começou a responder a provocação do loiro, mas antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa o calei com um beijo. Amava que mesmo depois de anos o nosso grupo continuava igual.

Quando Amber e Collien chegaram quase uma hora depois, juntamos nossas coisas e fomos para o Museu de História Natural da cidade. Todos os anos eles faziam uma pista de patinação ao redor dele e tínhamos criado uma pequena tradição de irmos patinar lá todo Dezembro e na manhã seguinte fazíamos um brunch com troca de presentes na casa de Rosalie e Emmett.

— Você está nervosa? — Edward perguntou, enquanto eu terminava de afivelar o patins no meu pé direito.

— Um pouco. Só espero não cair de novo — estremeci com o pensamento. Da última vez caí direto no gelo e fiquei quase uma semana sonolenta.

— Eu vou ter que garantir que você fique o tempo inteiro agarradinha em mim pra você não cair de novo então — brincou e eu sorri.

— Não vou me opor a isso — respondi, me levantando. — Mas quero que você aproveite também. Não precisa ficar o tempo inteiro se segurando e se privando pra ficar cuidando de mim.

— Bella… — revirou os olhos. — Eu posso muito bem fazer as duas coisas. Além do mais, você fala como se ter você em meus braços fosse algum martírio.

— Vocês vão entrar ou não? — Amber chamou, se segurando na grade. Estava feliz em saber que eu não era a única a não saber dar mil piruetas no gelo.

— Pronta? — perguntou, deslizando para a pista como um profissional e estendendo a mão em minha direção.

Soltei um suspiro e fui.

No começo estava um pouco desengonçada, mas com a ajuda de Edward consegui me movimentar pela pista com o máximo de expertise que eu consegui adquirir nos últimos dias que ele me treinou. Aproveitei para filmar alguns trechos para meu vlog, mas a maior parte do tempo foquei em apenas me divertir. Edward manteve sua promessa e, a todo o momento ficou ao meu lado na pista, me segurando e me guiando pelo gelo.

Depois de alguns minutos ficamos andando meio que abraçadinhos, com ele atrás de mim e então paramos para a apreciar a árvore.

— Ela fica tão mais bonita assim de perto — suspirei.

— É perfeita — respondeu e eu corei quando vi que ele não olhava para a árvore.

— Edward…

— Bella… eu-…

Antes que ele pudesse continuar a linha de raciocínio, Emmett e Jasper apareceram chamando meu namorado para uma corrida pela pista. Como já estava sentindo as pernas cansadas, dei um beijinho rápido nele e disse que iria ficar um pouco na arquibancada do lado de fora.

— Tem certeza? — perguntou, parecendo relutante em me deixar ir.

— Absoluta. Acabei de ver que Amber também foi pra lá — respondi. — Vou aproveitar e fazer mais alguns clipes para o vlog.

— Se você tem certeza…

— Vai logo! — ri e o empurrei levemente. — E boa sorte!

Pensei ter escutado ele resmungar algo quando eu comecei a patinar lentamente pela direção oposta, mas a pista estava barulhenta demais para ter certeza, então apenas segui meu caminho e me sentei ao lado da minha melhor amiga.

— Desistiu? — perguntou.

— Nah… Edward e os meninos vão apostar corrida pela pista — dei de ombros. — E minhas pernas já estavam cansadas. Vou aproveitar e fazer um timelapse da pista enquanto isso.

Amber e eu ficamos na arquibancada pelos próximos minutos, até que um a um nossos amigos começaram a sair também. Notei que Edward parecia um pouco irritado quando ele finalmente saiu da pista, mas quando perguntei pra ele o que tinha acontecido, ele disse que estava tudo bem.

Nunca tinha visto ele agindo daquela forma antes, mas tentei não ficar muito afetada ou pressionando ele demais. Depois da pista do museu, fomos comer algo ali perto e depois voltamos para a casa de Rosalie, onde nos jogamos na sala para fechar a noite assistindo O Grinch.

Depois que o filme acabou, subimos para o quarto de visitas e, quando já estávamos enrolados no edredom macio da cama depois de termos tomado um longo banho, mais uma vez tentei perguntar Edward o que estava acontecendo.

— Eu estou bem — respondeu, dando um beijo na minha testa. — Foi um dia longo, acho que estou cansado. Só isso.

— Tem certeza?

— Absoluta — me garantiu.

Pensei em insistir mais um pouco, mas quando Edward enlaçou os braços em minha cintura e puxou meu corpo para o seu para me dar um beijo de boa noite, resolvi confiar que se fosse algo realmente sério, ele me falaria.

— Boa noite, linda — murmurou.

— Boa noite…

—**WX—**

Na manhã do dia vinte e cinco, ao invés de acordar com os braços do meu namorado rodeando minha cintura ainda nua, acordei com a cama vazia. Soltei um suspiro e me sentei melhor na cama, ainda me sentindo exausta.

Edward e eu tínhamos voltado tarde da casa dos seus pais, onde tínhamos comido a ceia de Natal, e, mesmo quando chegamos em casa, dormir foi a última coisa que fizemos. Um banho relaxante na banheira se transformou em beijos longos e mãos urgentes. Em questão de minutos Edward tinha me tirado da banheira e me levado até a cama onde nossos toques foram ficando cada vez mais íntimos, até que eu precisasse agarrar os lençóis para conter os espasmos que Edward provocou em meu corpo.

Quando terminamos, o relógio já marcava quase três da manhã, por isso estava surpresa em ver seu espaço vazio na cama tão cedo naquela manhã. Deixei que um bocejo escapasse dos meus lábios e preguiçosamente caminhei até o banheiro para começar o dia. Edward e eu trocaríamos nossos presentes agora de manhã e na hora do almoço sua família e alguns amigos viriam para um almoço de Natal.

Depois de fazer xixi, me levantei para escovar os dentes e lavar meu rosto. Eu estava terminando de enxaguar a espuma do sabonete, quando olhei meu reflexo no espelho e praticamente soltei um grito quando vi a enorme clarabóia que tínhamos em cima da banheira praticamente inteira coberta por um manto branco.

Estava nevando. Na manhã de Natal!

Ofeguei e, praticamente tropeçando em meus próprios passos, corri de volta até o quarto para colocar um pijama e então comecei a descer as escadas com a mesma animação, quase colidindo com Edward quando pisei no último degrau.

— Está nevando! — gritei animada, antes mesmo de dar um bom dia. Meu namorado soltou uma risada. Seus olhos brilhando com animação também.

— Bom dia pra você também — brincou, dando um beliscão na ponta do meu nariz. — E feliz Natal.

Senti minhas bochechas esquentando.

— Feliz Natal, lindo — respondi, dando um beijo rápido em seus lábios.

— Já estava subindo para te chamar. Ia levar café da manhã na cama, mas imagino que você quer ir lá fora agora, né? — brincou.

— Claro que sim! — exclamei e Abbey entrou na sala, provavelmente querendo saber o motivo daquela gritaria toda. — Vamos logo!

— Que tal você colocar pelo menos um casaco, uh? — sugeriu. –– Esse pijama não vai segurar o frio que está fazendo lá fora e você vai ficar toda molhada.

Peguei um casaco qualquer no armário de casacos perto da entrada da casa e corri até a cozinha, onde Edward já me esperava com minhas galochas e então praticamente corri até o jardim, me sentindo uma criança quando vi toda aquela neve cobrindo o gramado.

Certamente não era a primeira vez que eu via neve na minha vida, mas era a primeira manhã de Natal que eu acordava com a neve caindo. Era o dia perfeito!

— Eu finalmente consegui meu natal de neve! — soltei, olhando para cima e vendo os pequenos flocos caindo no meu rosto. Escutei Abbey latir e sorri quando vi ela correndo animada pelo jardim, aproveitando o momento também. — Meu deus, eu preciso filmar esse momento para meu vlog!

Normalmente o vlogmas acabava no dia 24 e eu não costumava filmar nada no dia 25, mas aquela era uma ocasião especial.

— Calma, vamos aproveitar um pouquinho aqui — Edward disse, finalmente se juntando a mim. — A neve não vai embora agora.

— Eu sei, eu sei — concordei. — Só estou animada! Finalmente meu natal de neve! — repeti.

— Feliz? — perguntou, se afastando para me olhar melhor.

— Esse é o melhor Natal de todos — respondi.

— O melhor Natal de todos? — indagou, arqueando a sobrancelha. — Hmm… acho que talvez eu tenha algo que possa deixá-lo um pouco melhor.

— Como assim? — perguntei, me sentindo confusa.

Então aconteceu.

Na minha frente e com o chão coberto pela camada fina de neve, Edward se ajoelhou e eu automaticamente levei a mão até meus lábios, sem acreditar que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo.

— Edward…

— Calma — riu e eu comecei a piscar rápido, já sentindo algumas lágrimas se formando em meus olhos. — Eu já tentei fazer isso outras vezes durante esse mês, mas alguma coisa sempre acabava me atrapalhando. Então eu preciso fazer isso direito, ok?

— Ok — balbuciei, ainda me sentindo em choque.

— Bella, eu acho que me apaixonei por você no exato segundo que vi você sentada do outro lado da mesa da cozinha do meu flat cinco anos atrás, esses olhos enorme e redondos que me prenderam já na primeira vez. Ou talvez foi quando você soltou um gritinho animado quando eu te levei para conhecer a Abbey Road no nosso primeiro encontro. Ou pode ter sido também quando você aceitou maratonar minha série favorita comigo….

Soltei uma risadinha, me lembrando de todos esses momentos e deixei as lágrimas caindo livremente pelo meu rosto.

— A verdade é que eu venho me apaixonando por você todos os dias desde que te conheci — ele continuou, segurando minha mão livre na sua. — Me apaixonei de novo vendo você se tornar a mulher que é hoje, me apaixonei até mesmo quando você criou a mania de enfiar seus pés gelados entre minhas canelas quando estamos dormindo –– brincou. –– Eu prometo continuar me apaixonando por você todos os dias pelo resto da minha vida. Se você quiser, é claro… Por que sabe o que eu quero? Eu quero compartilhar uma vida inteira ao seu lado. Quero comemorar nossas conquistas, quero te abraçar apertado quando algo der errado. Quero continuar acordando e dormindo ao seu lado todos os dias da minha vida. Quero construir uma família com você…

"Isabella Swan, você é a mulher mais incrível e forte que eu já conheci na minha vida. Ver você se tornar quem você é hoje é uma das melhores coisas que já presenciei. Ao seu lado eu sinto que sou a minha melhor versão. Eu não tenho palavras para dizer o quanto eu te amo e o quanto eu sou grato por ter você na minha vida. — Parou e então tirou uma caixinha de veludo do bolso, abrindo ela em minha direção. — Você aceita se casar comigo?"

— Sim, sim, sim! — exclamei, me ajoelhando na sua frente e jogando meus braços ao seu redor, enquanto não sabia se ria, se chorava ou se distribuía beijos pelo seu rosto. — Meu deus, Edward!

— Eu te amo tanto — murmurou com a voz embargada. Me afastei do seu abraço para observá-lo melhor e abri um sorriso quando vi que ele também estava chorando. — Você disse sim.

— É claro que eu disse sim! Eu mal posso esperar para começar essa nova fase ao seu lado.

— Nem eu — suspirou, roubando mais um beijo. — Será que posso colocar o anel no seu dedo?

Soltei uma risada, percebendo que na minha empolgação para dizer sim eu apenas tinha pulado em seus braços e estiquei a mão em sua direção para que ele deslizasse o anel delicado em meu dedo. A pedra de diamante com o corte princesa brilhando.

— Você gostou? — perguntou.

— É perfeito — sussurrei, sem conseguir tirar os olhos do anel. — A gente vai se casar!

— Sim, a gente vai — concordou e me deu um beijo. — Então, eu consegui?

— Conseguiu o quê? — indaguei de volta, me sentindo um pouco confusa depois daquele beijo.

— Deixar essa manhã de Natal ainda melhor — explicou.

— Como se você precisasse mesmo perguntar isso…

— Só estava conferindo — piscou.

Soltei uma risadinha e grudei nossos lábios mais uma vez.

Ficamos ali naquela mesma posição até que nossas pernas ficaram geladas demais por causa da neve, então Edward me puxou para seu colo e, após se certificar de que Abbey também estava nos seguindo, entrou comigo para o calor da nossa casa.

Nossos amigos e família chegaram para o almoço algum tempo depois e muitos gritos e lágrimas rolaram quando mostrei o presente de Natal que Edward tinha colocado em meu dedo. Quando fiz o post no meu instagram durante a tarde anunciando que Edward tinha me pedido em casamento, achei que minhas redes sociais fossem quebrar com todos os comentários e notificações que comecei a receber. Tinha realmente sido o dia perfeito.

Já a noite, e depois que todos tinham ido embora, Edward e eu estávamos aconchegados na nossa banheira, enquanto uma música suave tocava ao fundo e algumas velas iluminavam o local. Pela clarabóia do banheiro, podia ver que a neve continuava caindo levemente.

— O que você está pensando? — ele perguntou, apertando os braços que estavam rodeando minha cintura.

— Que esse o melhor Natal de todos –– respondi com um suspiro e me virei para dar um beijinho em seu queixo.

Edward não respondeu com palavras, mas levou uma mão molhada até meu queixo e puxou meu rosto para o seu, me dando um beijo que me deixou completamente sem ar. E querendo mais.

A melhor forma de terminar aquele dia que já tinha sido perfeito: nos braços do meu _noivo_ britânico, sabendo que estávamos prestes a começar uma nova etapa em nossa vida. Juntos.

_**Fim.**_

* * *

_Então, o que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado desse pequeno trecho do futuro desses lindos! Foi bem divertido poder escrever um pouquinho mais sobre o futuro deles e entender como eles estão agora. Não deixem de comentar me contando o que acharam!_

_Obrigada por me acompanharem por mais um ano! 3_

_ps.: pra quem ainda não viu, postei outra o/s no dia 21/12. Ela se chama Venice Boy e vocês podem encontrá-la no meu perfil!_


End file.
